From DE 10 2004 047 048 A1 there is known a feeding device for supplying elongated material along a feeding device. The feeding device comprises a plurality of clamping devices with clamping jaws which can be adjusted between a clamping position for clamping the elongated material and a releasing position for releasing the elongated material. In the clamping position, the clamping device can be moved in the direction of feed.
From DE 32 08 158 A1 there is known a chain pulling and chain braking device by means of which tensions of metal strips shall be kept constant. The metal strip is clamped in between two opposed continuously running chain systems. The chain segments are provided with a coating which can be formed of elastic coatings with an additional profile.
DE 40 09 862 A1 proposes a device for pulling and braking metal strips. The device consists of two strip-like tensioning elements which are positioned opposite one another in a framework, which circulate continuously over a driving roll and a deflection roll and between which the metal strip is clamped in. The tensioning elements are provided in the form of infinite metal strips produced from a titanium aluminium alloy. In order to prevent relative movements between the metal strip and the continuously moving titanium strips, the titanium strips are provided with a friction lining. For the friction lining an elastomer is proposed. The driving rolls of the two tensioning elements are driven by driving assemblies.
From DE 299 09 850 U1 there is known a device for pulling and braking metal strips. The metal strip is clamped in and guided between two opposed roll blocks which are driven by chain gears. This system is said to achieve speeds of up to 1,500 m/min for example.
In prior art pulling or braking devices a constant process speed is an essential precondition to allow such devices to function. Only slight differences in speed between the tensile side and the pressure side of the strip material can be compensated for by elastic friction jaws or by sliding friction between the device and the metal strip.